Forum:Potential pages
Notice: This page use to be a personal user page, and has been repurpose as a forum so that it is easier located for all users to participate. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:49, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ---- Feel free to add a new section for each subject you feel that has enough potential to warrant getting its individual article page. Also feel free to comment on existing propositions and share whether or not you think it is a good idea and why. Meggie's book box Meggie's book box is a wooden box that Mo made for her to carry her books on their long trips. It is painted poppy red, lined on the inside with black taffeta,and has a lid with the words "Meggie's Treasure Chest" painted on in black, cursive script. :For some reason I felt like I've given you my thoughts about this but could not find it on your talk page or its archive (the trouble of talking too much), but yeah, there's this page (← do not miss the link = =") on the to-be-merged wiki; it seems to me that that's all there is to say about the book box? I think (stressing the think) in Inkspell the box eventually could't fit Meggie's books cuz she started having too much notebooks on Resa's years in Inkworld, and I don't think she brought the box when she read Farid, Gwin, and herself into the Inkworld? I think it IS significant enough to be mentioned, but I'm not sure if it's significant enough for having a separate page, so I'll need more feedbacks on this. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:49, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, I agree. It* would end up being a stub. We can, perhaps, just add a blurb about it somewhere on Meggie's page. Where would you think it would be appropriate to mention it? Katherine Rebekah (talk) 20:53, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Perhaps add an "Equipment" section before "Trivia"? Basta's page has it, although I think his page is the only one that has it atm lol. I may just import that page I showed to you (and than merge it with Meggie's) so that the editor can get some credit, too. Worst thing is that I think I'm starting to remember why I didn't start with merging with that wiki first when it actually has lesser pages D; Take a look (a glance is all that's needed, you don't have to read the entire page if you don't have the time) at its page for Mo and for Meggie; I don't think I've seen their bios being written like that anywhere else, so it looks like I'll be importing them to merge with existing pages here respectively, and I might as well do that for the book box. Thoughts? --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:51, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes, that sounds like the best place for it, sense it's not really trivia. Honestly, I don't really see what is so unique about those. They seem relatively normal layouts*. Not to mention the inconsistencies between Meggie's bio and Mo's bio. But merge if you like, they seem to have salvageable content. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 23:00, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::KR, layout has never and IS NEVER the point of the talks in regards to MERGING; if you read accordingly what I've written above, I wrote: "I don't think I've seen '''their bios' being written like that anywhere else"; I'm not exactly sure what you mean by the "inconsistencies between Meggie's bio and Mo's bio"; I'm guessing (this is guesswork so I can be completely wrong) you are talking about how Meggie's were sectioned out-of-universe style, while Mo's is more ideal? In that case, in case you've forgotten, THIS WIKI itself has suffered from this problem; the wrong writing style isn't really an obstacle of sorts, because it ''can be fixed; it's not like I'm going to import them here and just leave them unattended to, you know? xP If you haven't noticed, all of the past imports have be incorporated and merged within existing pages respectively. :::::I won't call them unique per se, the whole point is that they have contents that ''we don't; take Mo for example, the part after "Inkheart event" is more detailed than ours. So yeah, just to be perfectly clear that we are on the same page (idiom, not literally), this is a thread about potential articles and we are discussing about '''the subjects' content quality and whether they are good enough to standalone'; since we've agreed "Meggie's book box" isn't significant enough to get its own page, AND SINCE our to-be-merged wiki already has a page for that, so SINCE I'll be importing THAT page to give credit to the original editor, I might as well be importing other usable pages in one go, and was just informing you about the inevitable. The "thoughts?" question, perhaps this is the one that is vague and confused you? :::::I'm sorry that it was not clear, and I think it's the placement of it that was causing the confusion. Basically the question that really needed your feedback is about whether to put the info in an "Equipment" section, which you've answered quite nicely so when I go merging I'll be sure to do just that. The second part about Mo and Meggie's page over there, is informing you that importing them is eventually going to happen, since they have stuff that we don't; the "thoughts?" question can still be applied, cuz if you've actually seen this content before, like, if the text is actually copied from somewhere else, THEN, that's a valid point of opposing the import. I am not understanding why "layout" is suddenly apart of this conversation, when the idea about this thread is all about "content"? Am I missing something? Or am I misunderstanding what you meant when you use the word "layout"? Please elaborate a little more when you have the time. I'm not mad or anything and this isn't urgent, I'm just genuinely not understanding some parts of your reply. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:16, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Hey, don't worry Sammm. I think you're thinking there is a miscommunication when there is not. I was just making an offhanded comment about the pages lay out, wasn't trying to change the conversation or say that you shouldn't merge that page. I agree, there is content that we need, so feel free to merge. I know you're not thinking of changing the lay out. :3 Katherine Rebekah (talk) 13:25, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Thanks for clarifying it in short sentences! But for future references, know that I take every word of our conversation very seriously, so try not to throw in comments that are not entirely related to the question that was previously asked, or it will be like just now, easily throwing me off the track and getting completely lost as to why the comment was there. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 16:25, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::My apologies for any confusion. I will do my best to avoid this mistake in the future. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 02:12, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Meggie's seal |The seal that Meggie likes to use on her books is in the shape of a unicorn. :Hmmm, unlike the last one, I feel like this one def. doesn't need its own page; you've added poppies in Meggie's trivia section, I think this can go there as well and this section can be marked as done. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:49, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::As soon as I can cite* the source I can add that to her page. I agree it's too minuscule to make a page for. Plus, Mo also uses a unicorn seal and I think he just borrows hers. I need to clarify what the case is with that. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 20:53, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, cool! Did not know (probably missed) Mo also uses the seal... TBH... I'm not exactly sure what the seals are for.... lmao --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:51, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::It is for the book bindings. When he is done with a book he puts the unicorn seal inside of it's jacket. I think I also remember him using it to seal a letter in Inkspell or Inkdeath. ::::Katherine Rebekah (talk) 23:00, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::Hey good job! But since it seems like it is rather unclear as to who "borrowed" from who, I just make it as they both use the same seal, as I think the point should be the unicorn part and not the rest xDD --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:46, July 13, 2015 (UTC)}} ---- The farm house |For a year prior to leaving for Elinor's house Meggie and Mo lived in an old farmhouse. On the outside the house is surrounded by hills, and has a swallows nest under the roof, a dry, crumbling well, an empty hen house, and a barn (in which Mo parked the van). The inside has many rooms and according to Meggie is drafty and filled with fat spiders. There is a grumpy man who lives by and has dogs which howl and chase the ginger cat that resides at the farmhouse. It is a twenty minutes bike ride to the nearest town. :Hmmm I think this is a detail I completely forgot, and it reminds me of another mentioned but minor location, the "shoebox", where the Folcharts lived prior to Resa getting sucked into the book. Do you think I should just ? I know the title will be initially confusing, but I'll put a notice on top stating it is not out-of-universe and just means places NOT in Inkworld. Then it can have different sections cuz I really don't think they'll have much to go on about individually; the page can also have sections for Elinor's house, Fenoglio's apartment, and Capricorn's village; then use for the section content; thoughts? --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:51, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry I didn't see this at first. I think that's a good idea, but what about a different name? How about List of Homes in the real world or something like that, unless you wanted it to be for more then just homes? Katherine Rebekah (talk) 23:00, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::KR, first off, don't apologize for the wrong reason; you didn't see it at first because it wasn't there at first. Try to utilize what Wikia provides and with the LastEdited script on the top of the page, you can easily click on (diff) to see the differences between the last edit and the one that goes before that; and if you pay just a little more attention to the signature, you will realized this "new" respond is posted the second time around when I was replying to your first replies. If you ever feel like why something is suddenly appearing or disappearing, that's the way to check what the cause of it is. :::And.... I'm not sure why you are suggesting list of homes, because in case you haven't noticed, Alpine Antiquarian Bookshop is NOT home, but a public place. The point of renaming the page into a conjoint list page is to make full use of an article instead of having various "stub but not real stub as that's all canon provides" articles. Can you name more "homes" other than the farm house, the shoe box, Elinor's house, and Fenoglio's apartment? Do let me know, because I myself am not aware of any other significant real world "residential locations" besides those I've just listed. And Capricorn's village does not qualify because, not to state the obvious, it is a "village", not "home". If we stick with "residential locations", the bookshop will be left out, and that's actually THE page that's not possible to update further and needed to be included THE MOST. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:16, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay, well, then don't name it homes. Whatever works best. I was just under the impression that all the places you listed were homes without paying attention to the name of the actual page. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 13:25, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::I am not sure how you are able to get an impression if you hadn't paid attention to page names o__O" Either way, next time do try to make an effort of doing so before giving out suggestions, or the suggestion may end up not being proper at all. I have finished repurposing the page and it is now → List of locations in the real world! =D (kind of sad that with all those extra words... it is still a stub lmao) Again, because it is you who discovered and documented the farm house; when you have the time, please CUT the first paragraph of this section (the one that's your original observation), and place it to the respective section on the list page, then I'll close this discussion by putting it in a drop down box, indicating the task is done! :3 :::::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 16:25, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I know, I think we may have established my hopelessness at things like this. 0_o ::::::I'll be happy to get to that in the (hopefully near) future, just know it's not happening asap. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 02:12, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Again, good job on the relocation! I have modified the wording just a tad bit, and switch out some of the links as Elinor's house is a section right above, so but Elinor doesn't have a link on that page yet hence the switch; I've also done a quick text search and it seems that on my copy of the ebook it is written as "farmhouse" (did not know this is an actual word! I learned something today xDDD) so I switched the title to that. :::::::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:46, July 13, 2015 (UTC)}} ---- Van |Mo's camper van is painted multiple colors. It has a bed, a table, a kitchen, and a bench to sit on. Meggie stated that the van was more home to her then any of the houses they had lived in, indicating that Mo has had the van for quite awhile. :(Conversation relocated to: Forum:Character article format) :Again, because this is your discovery and edit, when you have free time (NOT telling you to do it immediately), just relocate the passage you wrote and make it as a bullet (*) under a newly created "Transportation" subsection! =] --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:33, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll be happy to add the Transportation sub section, just, like I said above, not asap. ::Katherine Rebekah (talk) 02:12, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey there! Just want you to know that since we were getting into article format talk and straying from the original subject, I have relocated our talk to Forum:Character article format and continued the conversation over there. (Meggie's book box was still more about the box and other verifications so it's not moved) Either way, just wanted to clarify with you that what you actually needed to be doing is a simple cut and paste the info to proper location (article); it takes lesser time than replying to me, I believe. I'm not asking you to cite it right away, that can really wait and is not in any hurry, just like how easily you've moved Gwin's section to the appropriate place. In fact, if we are lucky, (the chances are fairly slim but there's still a chance lol) you might not even have to do the citing work, cuz IF there's other people around and see the "citation needed" part and happened to know the answer, there's a chance that someone will do it for us. :::But just to be clear, I do understand you are focusing on your studies and don't have much time for Wikia in general, but I just want to make it clear so that you aren't thinking "the relocation to proper places" includes some other more complicated extra steps; the citation thing is another story on its own, and like I said, it can even be done by someone else, but the relocation has to be done by you because that's the only way to document that you are the one that contributed that specific edit. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:43, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Edited: "Meggie's book box" is the only subject that's NOT included to what I've just said, because it involves export/importing pages from somewhere else FIRST, so that section can stay like that for a while. EVERYTHING ELSE is fitted to be relocated right away. :::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:48, July 13, 2015 (UTC)}} ---- Possible treatment ... Great, new information (← do not miss the link) came in and now I think I agree that perhaps "Mo's camper van" actually deserves a page... I'm still a bit torn though. Like I think its part at "Transportation" should definitely stay on Mo's page, but perhaps this part "The camper van is painted multiple colors. It has a bed, a table, a kitchen, and a bench to sit on. Meggie stated that the van was more home to her then any of the houses they had lived in, indicating that Mo has had the van for quite awhile." can be moved to the van's page, IF it does get a page. I'm hesitant because I don't fully understand what Cornelia meant by "Mo's bus had already appeared for The ThiefLord (in chapters i later on cut)"; the "later on cut" part.... Like, so was it actually in the story, or does she mean she cut that part out?? How do you interpret this? Even if it ends up not actually being in the final published version, I think that alone is a nice "Behind the scene" material, with the fact that the van also had a film appearance. My initial objection is that I don't think the van was that important after the first book, but I overlooked the fact that it at least has quite a bit history to write about during the first book. So, just when I was writing all that, I came up with another approach. Like what eventually happened to "Alpine Antiquarian Bookshop" (becoming List of locations in the real world), what do you think of "List of miscellaneous‏‎ objects"? Or with a better name but for the same purpose of a list page housing subjects that most likely won't have a lot to write about. That ways, stuff you've listed on this page, like "Meggie's seal" and "Meggie's book box" can all be on this page. I think literature that had physical appearances can also be listed, and for the ones that had multiple mentions as well. People can come edit if sections have enough content, then they get their own pages. Thoughts? If you are for the list page option, I think I'll use the not-yet-imported book box page to rename it like how I did with the book shop page. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:56, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I would interpret "Mo's bus had already appeared for The ThiefLord (in chapters i later on cut)" as meaning that those chapters, and therefor the van, never made it into the book. Plus, I read The Thief Lord and it's not in there. However, I think this new information is wiki worthy. Wether or not the addition of means we should make a page for the van is up to you. Would it end up being a stub article? I mean, it will be a really short page no matter how you slice it. So the question is if you're okay with that. I don't mind one way or the other. :I think that's a good idea. It would be a good home for things like the book box that don't have enough info for pages. And, like you said, we can always make them into pages if enough info comes up. :Katherine Rebekah (talk) 23:13, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey! Thanks for the feedback! So I think in this case we'll go with the list page, now onto the name; are you able to come up with something better than "List of miscellaneous‏‎ objects" xDDD? Or do you think it should suffice?--Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:19, September 18, 2015 (UTC)